The Team of Turtle Konoichi Divas
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: Genderbend! AU. Aaron O'Neil was a normal guy who hadn't planned yet what he wanted to do with his life. At least that was before he met four mutant divas, a very smug and very evil son of Tang Shen who constantly attempted to kidnap him, aliens who were obsessed with his DNA and a...flirty hockey-girl? And what was with the purple-banded konoichi sending him certain looks? R


**A/N: Wow, the stories are rolling in xD Mamma, taking my laptop during Winter Break was totally cured my writer's block xDD**

**This is an alternative universe in most characters are gender-bend, meaning they've changed gender. A few things will be changed but some will remain the same. So, these aren't **_**completely **_**new characters.**

**For now the start will be a little similar to that of Rise of the Turtle (aka. Episode one) so, for now, please bear with it owo**

**P.s. I drew the cover,_ feel the pride with meeeeeeeeh._**

* * *

**Rise of the Divas.**

Raising the katana to chest-level to catch a ray of light, the leaf-green turtle's eyes closed to concentrate and focus on the surroundings, the turtle's senses heightening as it let the darkness blind its vision completely. The hand shot out, the blade making a sharp noise as if slicing the air itself with its quickness, and then it swirled gracefully in its master's grip as the master began to move its feet; starting the kata. It stretched and leapt, landed and twirled, each move as gracefully impressive and practised as it was dangerous and powerful. The katana gleamed with pride as it was being moved as well, it's represented the spirit and fighting style of its master greatly when it cut, sliced and penetrated the different training-dummies that were spread out in the dojo for the turtle to practice with. Soon the last wooden 'attacker' fell mercilessly to the floor in defeat and the turtle breathed in deep, allowing its body to relax and kneeled respectfully at its own master as he approached with great calmness towards his student. Observing the fallen dummies as well as having witnessed the whole kata being used, he nodded with a hidden satisfaction and pride at the student's efforts and skills.

"Well done. You have shown that you can wield one katana almost as expertly as you wield both of the twins," he said. "That is quite impressive for one who has been accustomed to using two katanas at the same time for so years. I feel as if there soon won't be much for me to teach you, my daughter."

The female turtle gasped, gazing up upon her father with a look of surprise and amazement. "You really mean that, sensei..?"

When the rat-master chuckled merrily at her question, the konoichi knew it was too good to be true. "No, I was joking. You have a long path before you, Lucinda; a path that requires far more stealthily abilities as well as spiritual maturity before I can say that my job as your Sensei is done," he turned around, his arms resting behind his back. "You are, however, dismissed."

The young girl bowed respectfully once more, her lowered head reddening in childish embarrassment. "Of course, father. Thank you."

She rose up and returned the weapons to their rightful positions on the wall, before exiting the dojo with a slump of her shoulders and a tired sigh. _I wonder if I'm mature enough in Father's eyes to let us go topside soon._

She snapped her head up, realization hitting her with cold fright as she immediately made her way to the living room and searched for the remote. "No, no, _no_, the show's almost over! Where is it?!"

"Are you referring to that nerd show of yours?" a voice, much more low and womanly asked in an irritated manner. "I'd say it's best for it to stay hidden."

The leaf-green turtle raised her head to narrow her eyes on the emerald turtle resting on the couch and effectively taking all the space to herself. Her bright green eyes were fixed on a woman's magazine, and her long and braided bandana swinging from the side of the edge of the sofa. A black leather suit was covering her womanly plastron, and metal-plates covered her shoulders as well as thighs and legs, a red stripe running down the side of the konoichi-suit. Her legs were crossed lazily as she flipped a page, a three-fingered hand – from which her nails decorated with a deep red colour – hung to the side and almost touched the floor in obvious boredom. This was one of three other sister that Lucinda lived with, their uniforms as well as bodily equipment almost being completely identical apart from the colours and their belt straps from where they each had a different letter depending on their names. The sisters also did bear some family-resemblance aside from their skin colour, heights and colour of their bandanas as well as how it was worn.

"I can argue with you later – the newest episode is almost over! Have you or have you not seen it?" Lucinda demanded to know, her characteristic obsession for her favourite series showing on the usually calm konoichi. The emerald turtle waved her hand dismissively to show how much she cared.

"It's right behind the screen, Smartass."

Frantically, the older sister reached behind said television and retrieved the remote, wasting no further second on switching to the desired channel where her favourite character was engaged in a kickass fight. The blue-banded turtle let out an excited noise, distinctly hearing her sister mumbling 'so stupid.'

"Rosalina, I repeat; Space Amazon Warriors _is not _stupid. It teaches you many valuable life lessons and morals. You just don't know how to appreciate good cartoon."

"It's stupid _because_ it's cartoon and also, the animation is way old," the sister flipped another page. "Pulling out my full name isn't gonna make me see it any differently, Lucy. And _please_; the fact that it's aimed for children should prove just how retarded it is."

"Like I said; _you_ can't appreciate good cartoon," Lucy looked away, covering her heated cheeks. "And Dani checked the show; there's no age-limit to it."

The emerald konoichi snickered. "Oh? Ain't you relieved?"

"I'm _not_!"came the offended reply. The blue-banded turtle turned her head with an angry pout, trying to drown out the chuckles from behind by listening intently to what was currently going on. Indeed the show fascinated the young turtle immensely. It was about an Amazon who was the leader of her tribe, the wisest, strongest and most respected member of her clan. Aliens from space had attempted to abduct the youngest Amazon-girls and had succeeded with their plan to experiment on the Earthlings; thus the beginning of an epic adventure about the leader and her eternal quest to rescue her family from space. Lucinda particularly found the female leader amazing; her strong code of independence and her speeches inspired her to become a great leader herself one day. She always toyed with the idea inside her head; she technically was some sort of leader already when being the oldest. But sometimes it didn't feel that way to her; when Rosalina would sometimes go solo during training or the two others would get behind, Lucy felt as if she was the only one doing something right. If she began telling them to follow her instructions, surely they would just laugh at her. They would never take her serious.

Another turtle entered the living room, crossing her arms tightly across her chest in disapproval. "Who gave you permission to just _steal_ my magazines, Rose?"

The sister talking was the second youngest; Daniela, but they called her Dani. She sported a purple bandana that was sort of similar in the style of Lucy's, though her tails were much shorter and twirled around with a pen so many times during late-work sessions that they had developed waves that framed quite well around her olive-skinned face with her big chestnut-brown eyes and the gap between her teeth. A white lab-coat covered most of her konoichi-outfit at the moment, showing how she usually worked with strong chemicals and fluids if not tinkering on some mechanical wonder she had just created. One eye-ridge was raised questionably at the accused sister who didn't give away any reaction at all.

"I wouldn't be stealing your stuff if I asked for your permission, Dani," Rose rolled her eyes in response. "Wasn't as if it was any good to steal it. I mean; all the guys I see in here are just boring-looking."

"It's a science-edition."

"Tch. Shoulda known not to get my hopes up. And who's _this fella_ that you circled with a red pen-?"

"None of your business!" the intelligent sister snatched her belonging back with a slight blush on her cheeks, her dark eyes narrowed angrily upon the red-banded konoichi who merely shrugged before settling more comfortably on the couch.

"You know, Rose, you _really _should try to be more considered about how you're making enemies with your sisters," Lucy commented briefly, her eyes glued onto the screen in awe. Rosalina looked away with a slight scowl.

"Whatever. S'not like _you_ of all people can get back on me. Y'all got nothing."

"I have _plenty_!" a high-pitched voice exclaimed, bouncing off the walls of the living room and causing all three sisters to gaze at the exclaimer. The youngest family-member appeared with a twirl to announce her arrival, her big orange ribbon-tails flickering happily as she spun. A grin was flashed on her freckled face as she bounced inside.

"Oh, sure," Rose said sarcastically. "The day Maddie can find decent black-mail material on me is the day that I _might _lie and say that Lucinda's a better fighter than me."

"Hey!" both sisters replied offended by this comment. "Well, you better cough up anyway, Rosie, because I have a dirty secret on ya," the young konoichi grinned devilishly at the confused facial expression of her older sister. "C'mon, don't you know? It's big, warm and fluffy!"

Bright green eyes widened in a mixture of anger, embarrassment and shock as the red konoichi made some sort of strangled noise in her throat, glaring daggers at the grinning sister. "If you touched him-."

"Oh, who said I touched your _teddy-bear_?" Maddie snickered. "Oooh, snap, it's a boy? What's his name?"

"I'll carve his name on your big, fat mouth with my sai," Rose growled darkly, swiftly retrieving her weapons. "That way we'll both be happy!"

"Can't you take a_ jooooooooooke_?" the youngest said as she strutted away in delight whilst the other was chasing her angrily, both of them knocking over several of furniture during the chase. Daniela discreetly made sure that her sister hadn't done anything to damage her magazines while Lucinda just kept looking at her role-model with a dreamy look of admiration.

Their Sensei took the liberty to poke out his head from inside the dojo, his rat-instincts sensing chaos nearby.

"What is going on here?"

The only reply that came was Lucy's silence, Dani's flustered reply of 'nothing!', Rose' angry growls and Maddie's shouts of 'Dinner's _reeeeeeeeeeeeeady_!'.

* * *

**A/N: xD**

**Please tell me if you would like to see more.**

**I swear, the next couple of chapters will be different. **

**This was just an introduction.**

**R&R, folks.**


End file.
